


We been keeping it PG (But I wanna get a little frisky)

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4210659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> It was difficult for Harry and Liam to get alone time anymore. Between Harry’s charity work and Liam’s position at the label, there wasn’t much free time for the men to sit back and just be married, but It’s not as though the two were falling away from each other. Not by any means; in fact, when the couple got together, it was almost like when they’d first started dating. </i>
</p><p>  <i>Almost. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	We been keeping it PG (But I wanna get a little frisky)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from C'mon by Ke$ha

It was difficult for Harry and Liam to get alone time anymore. Between Harry’s charity work and Liam’s position at the label, there wasn’t much free time for the men to sit back and just be married. And when Aurora came along, they lost that time completely; the young girl becoming the center of their lives.

Two years into parenthood and being alone together wasn’t getting any easier. Even with Harry’s mum and Liam’s sisters taking Aurora off of their hands at every turn, their workloads – though smaller nowadays – were still insistent. It’s not as though the two were falling away from each other. Not by any means; in fact, when the couple got together, it was almost like when they’d first started dating.

Almost.

That’s exactly what Harry was hoping for when the small family were headed out to start their day a full 36 minutes ahead of schedule. Breakfast was quick and easy, showers were done the day before, and Aurora was nothing short of an angel. It was one of those rare mornings in the Styles-Payne household that they wouldn’t change for anything.

Being so far ahead of schedule did wonders for Harry’s mood, and in turn did wonders for Liam and Aurora. Even the hand off, delivering the toddler to Anne, takes less time than usual, the small girl waving her dads off with a giggle and a “Bye, bye.”

By the time they were on their way back home, having picked up customized place settings for the next charity dinner Harry was hosting, the two were enjoying the morning beautifully. But long gone were the days where they could talk leisurely for the sake of getting to know each other. They already knew each other better than they knew themselves, so now they discussed plans and other parental tasks. And while Harry loved domestic life more than anything, right now, responsibility was the last thing on his mind.

Liam was going over the schedule, but all Harry could think about was how Liam’s fingers felt inside him the night before, and the fact that they’re 36 minutes ahead of schedule.

“-And on Thursday, the babysitter has an exam, so Ruth said she’d Take Aurora. And you have – Harry?” Liam cuts himself off in favor of questioning the stiff stance of his husband. “You okay, babe?”

“Yeah.”

“You sure?”

Harry nods before shaking his head, thinking better of it and keeping his eyes trained on the clock. “How close are we?”

“Uh. About 2 blocks, I’d say.” He looks to his left and notices Harry’s eyes trained solely on the clock. “Are you worried about being late? We’ve 30 min-”

“36.”

“What?”

“We’re 36 minutes ahead of usual,” Harry corrects. His furrowed brow straightens out and a smile paints across his face when their house comes into view.

“Then what’s got you so off. Did _I_ do something?”

“No,” Harry smiles, loving every second they get closer to the house. “DO you want to?”

It takes a moment for it to register, but Liam takes in the deep tone of his husband’s voice and the way he seemed to be draping himself across the passenger seat and knows _exactly_ what was going on with him.

“Harry,” he whines. “We don’t have _time_ for that.”

“We have 36 minutes.” Harry leans in close, nosing gently at Liam’s arm. “And I can make you cum in less than half that.”

Harry backs off though Liam doesn’t immediately respond. It slightly puts Harry off, but he doesn’t let it show, choosing instead to wait as Liam pulled into the garage as a drop off point. In an attempt to further the conversation and coerce Liam into a bit of spontaneity, he leans across the center console and turns the key, pulling it out of the ignition. It makes Liam laugh, surprised that he didn’t see it coming.

“Hazza, love. I have to work.”

Harry pouts, but otherwise doesn’t let it bother him. “Just a quickie?” He tries to reason, fluttering his eyelashes prettily, just hoping to convince him. “I should still be pretty open after last night’s shower.” Liam breathes in sharply at the reminder, trying not to get too worked up at the memory of Harry’s walls stretching and pulsing around his fingers as he brought his husband to climax. “Remember?”

“Yeah, Haz,” Liam tips his head back against the rest and closes his eyes. “I remember.” He's silent, save for his labored breaths, for less than a minute before he groans and his hands drop to the button on his trousers. “We have to make it quick.”

A noise of pure glee escapes Harry as he reaches to take off his jeans and pants. It makes Liam laugh, watching his husband struggle with his shoes before successfully getting them off. He leaves his shirt on and watches, fascinated as Liam pulls his cock from his pants and trousers. It’s been a long time and he still finds Liam absolutely mouthwatering.

Harry’s excitement doesn’t fade; it even brightens as Liam pushes him against the seat to reach into the glove box to grab their packet of lube and a condom. He places them in the cup holder at his side and gestures for Harry to get over as he slicks up his fingers.

Harry bites his lip and somehow maneuvers himself over the center. His only way of doing it is to ride Liam, so he climbs over his lap and straddles him, knees tucking in beside him and Liam grabbing his hips, their cocks barely touching for a short moment of pleasure. Liam leans up to kiss him, getting a solid hand in his hair while his other snakes around Harry’s waist and slips two lube slick fingers inside of him, not quite stretched, but not completely tight from the night before.

Harry moans, but is otherwise speechless, prompting Liam to fill the silence. He gazes lovingly up at Harry. “You’re hair is getting so long, babe,” he comments flippantly, slowly pulling his fingers out only to drive them in harshly.

“You love it,” Harry claims, rocking back against Liam’s fingers, wanting this to move faster, but otherwise makes no move to speed up, enjoying the feel of Harry’s walls, smooth on his fingertips and this rim flutters around his knuckles. Liam pulls out his two fingers and returns them, but this time with an accompanying third.

It makes Harry jolt, his head barely brushing against the roof, and he realizes then how still he needs to say. The revelation has his body deflating, melting onto Liam, moaning as the fingers prod deeper into him, stretching him open, even scissoring every couple of jabs. It’s good – great, even – but it’s not what Harry wants.

“Li,” he moans, head buried in Liam’s neck, lifting up only to gasp and ask, “Can we-”

“Yeah. Give me a sec,” Liam rushes to say, slamming his fingers into Harry and spreading them on last time. It’s startling how the small space makes their voices sound louder. How Harry’s moaning for it is so _obvious_. He bites his lip, but keeps lazily grinding back until Liam says it’s enough and puts the condom on.

With minimal help from Liam, Harry slowly sinks down on his cock. He wants to move faster, make it quick and dirty, but there’s no other choice – absolutely no room for movement – but he accepts that because he’s 36 minutes ahead of schedule and he’s got Liam’s cock opening him up and he couldn’t ask for more. He tries to bounce up and take some of the pressure off, but Liam’s hand tightens on his hips. “Hold still,” he gently instructs. If they were in the bedroom and had more time, Liam could be harsher, rougher. Spend hours taking Harry apart with just his words and the crook of his finger. But this isn’t one of those times; he’s being sweet and loving, and Harry couldn’t have asked for a better husband.

Harry squirms but still manages to restrain himself, staying in place, just feeling Liam inside, so deep. Liam can only give it to him in short little thrusts. Harry bows his head and grips the back of the driver’s seat, clenching down when Liam uses his leverage to snap his hips up.

“Fuck,” Harry whispers. “Feels so good.” In such a tiny space they can only grind on each other, torturously slow, so Liam goes from deep to deeper and Harry can feel himself coming undone. The motion becomes impossibly continuous, like Harry will always feel this full and he’s so completely okay with that. Every time he rolls forwards for relief, his cock rubs up against Liam’s abs, catching on his own shirt, but that’s really all the friction he gets because of Liam’s bruising hold on his hips. 

Harry feels himself so close to relief, but no matter how hard he tries he can’t get Liam to go _that_ much harder, _that_ much deeper. He needs something to push him over the edge, needs something to intensify the already great feeling, needs something to overwhelm him. Harry just _needs_. And while the feeling of each of each other used to be enough and being together will never get old, he still needs something to top him off.

It’s like Liam senses this at the same time, he rocks his hips up harder, grinding right against Harry’s spot and making him bounce a little. The motion tears a raw, painful moan straight from Harry’s throat and Liam makes up for it by wrapping a tight hand around his cock. He pumps him fast, in a shocking contrast to the slow push of his hips, and it feels so good Harry could scream.

“Better hurry up if you don’t want to be late.” Liam’s words are accompanied with a gentle tweak of his nipple that makes heat shoot up Harry’s spine, makes him bear down harder.

“Nng.” His mind is so far gone, doing nothing but feeling, that he can’t speak, can’t vocally express how good Liam is to him.

It hits him out of nowhere. No specific words or actions causing it – just a long build up, finally coming to an inevitable finish. He cums hard into Liam’s fist, grinding into him so there isn’t an inch of space between them, and Liam’s hand is squeezed between their bodies. He wants him even closer, hugs him with his legs and clenches tight around his cock, until Liam’s frantic hips seize up and he grabs Harry’s arse with two hands, spreading him wide for a last thrust before he cums.

Harry stays in his lap for a bit, breathing hotly into his neck until Liam insists that they have to go. One glance at the clock confirms that, no longer 36 minutes ahead of schedule. As they’re rustling around, Harry’s foot hits the seat adjustment lever and sends them both flying backwards.

They both hiss at what the movement does to their oversensitive bodies, but otherwise freeze, staring at each other for a moment until Harry groans, “Fuck, that hurts,” and they both burst out laughing. Liam shushes him and rubs his free hand over Harry’s shoulder blades, soothing him and holding him close.

“You _are_ an idiot,” Liam claims, even while rubbing his back. Harry _hmphs_ in response and the pair lie silently until Liam looks at the clock and jumps. “I’m going to be late and this’ll get quite messy, Hazza.”

Harry pouts, but nonetheless gets off of Liam and onto his own seat. Liam takes off the condom and opens the car door to drop it on the garage pavement. Harry will yell at him later, but his main priority is putting his trousers on and getting inside before Liam’s late for work.

After he’s dressed, Harry opens his door and makes to go inside, but Liam’s hand stops him. “Hey.”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on:  
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/sapphicbee) | [Tumblr](http://aceniall.tumblr.com)


End file.
